


Act V - The Perfect Time And The Perfect Place

by Browneyesparker



Series: Love Scenes [5]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Broadway, F/M, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note:</p><p>Abrupt ending and no kiss, sorry about that. The bright side is that I’m thinking about doing a sequel as I write this author’s note. I was running out of steam with this story though, and whenever that happens, I always write an extremely stupid ending. So, I wanted to avoid that this time around. Anyways, I’d love to hear your thoughts about this piece. Leave a review in the box below if you feel like telling me what you thought.</p><p>Until Next Time!</p><p>Love,<br/>Holly, 8/13/2013_</p></blockquote>





	Act V - The Perfect Time And The Perfect Place

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Abrupt ending and no kiss, sorry about that. The bright side is that I’m thinking about doing a sequel as I write this author’s note. I was running out of steam with this story though, and whenever that happens, I always write an extremely stupid ending. So, I wanted to avoid that this time around. Anyways, I’d love to hear your thoughts about this piece. Leave a review in the box below if you feel like telling me what you thought.
> 
> Until Next Time!
> 
> Love,  
> Holly, 8/13/2013_


End file.
